User talk:Ddevans96z/Archive 2
Ashtalon's Fate: Coming Soon Re: Yes, just add you cat, roleplaying noe on the IRC. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That is just REALLY unfair. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 01:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #mistyglade [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 01:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) charref this whut you mean bracken- 23:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Help! How do you chat on IRC! I'm trying to find out and everyones mad at me! -Sagestorm70 12:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join..... Can I join The Ancients? Fish Song: Orange To-be She-cat with Amber eyes -Sagestorm70 13:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Answers from the Training Grounds. I am Here to Answer your Questions on the Training Grounds for the Ancients. 1. Whitestorm's Parents are Thistleclaw and Snowfur. 2. Smude Was Rusty's best Friend. 3.Heatherstar was Leader before Tallstar. 5.Boulder left since A Shadowclan cat told him about the Forest. 6. Spottedleaf and Tigerstar's Ansestors were Kin of Cloudstar of Skyclan. 4. Mosskit. 7. 6. ( 3. Lived, 3 died.) 8. Jaypaw went back as Jay's wing and had a vote to Move or Not. -Sagestorm70 18:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Darkfur I have decided to make Darkfur the new deputy of ThunderClan. If you come back that is. If you don't want to come back, then I'll choose another cat. I hope you can still role play on my wiki!--NightshineR 22:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ... Dalton, I swear to God I had no idea what happened last night. But today, I was testing out a ban, and I asked who should I ban, then they begged not to be banned, so I said 'not you guys' and then banned my webchat I.P. That's what happened today. I allowed them to flood, because it wasn't all that bad. Also, please come back on the IRC. Icefall Icy Winds 22:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: You are? Well, Dalton, if you want to leave, then I can't stop you. May God watch over you, wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll always remember you. [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry you are going to leave. We will keep this site running. And both of us will remember you very much. I hope you have fun where you're staying at, and I hope we can still meet up on the IRC, kind regards, [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) =( I'm very sorry you're leaving, Dalton. I've come to think of you as a close friend. I hope you can still come on the IRC, and I will miss you very much. God bless, Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 02:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Bye! Oh Dalton, I'm so sorry :( Why are you quitting, is it because of something that happened on the IRC? If it is, I'm just so sorry. Will you still be on Cats of the Wild? If not, I'll miss you so much. I'll be praying for you! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Please! Please do come back and RP more! I figured I've been freeloading of your channel long enough, it was time for me to join! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I know but sui is a major idler. IRC is like my internet life, it's all I do. I'm very different than sui :D Jmiles The forums guy! 04:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha LOL Dalton. I was going to remove it. Haha you beat me to it. =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL no worries that was my last time. Haha so what's up? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 17:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) re: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo D: that begging probably didn't work. I can't stop you from leaving, I hope God watches you wherever you go. No more IRC? Butbut...##jswolfbot is an awesome channel...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 17:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm not really bothered Dalton. I never knew you. I couldn't care less if you left or not. Anyway, you were awful to me to, so it works both ways. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Join? Could I join Featured Articles? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I need Sunblaze back but you can keep Viperfang. And those characters that were never claimed, I don't really want. I'm completely starting over. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok can u make me a siggie that is black text and yellow background that says Ashclaw and then in blue "Live Curious" THX for the sigg Re:IRC Thanks! That stinks. Well, new users almost always means more drama. =P. Thanks again! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question If Blue is gone, then who's the new b'crat? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Blazepelt Here you go. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) Ah, right now I gotta go. I won't be on today or tommorow. See you Monday! =D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aww, see you. But for how long? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 12:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Join can i join the ancients as a soft paw Dove song - a dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. thanks Frostyness 19:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :DFrostyness 21:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Runningtail Yeah, sure! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Why wouldn't I? :) Ugh, you should see my talk page on warriors wiki...it's scary xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sunblaze Can you check out WindClan's Medicine Cat Den? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 16:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC)